


Sink Into You

by MistressofMischief



Series: Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, magic gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For FuckYeahDarcyLewis' Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge</p><p>Day 2: Body Swap or Wet Dream</p><p>Body Swap - Darcy woke up thinking she'd have a nice relaxing, lazy day to herself after a busy week of interning for Jane when Loki crashes in on her party, with a sneeze attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not beta'd, so any errors are mine.
> 
> Also, no copyright intended

It had been a hectic week of waking up before the crack of dawn, transcribing data, monitoring systems, and fetching coffee for Jane. She was thankful, though, that Loki had been busy all week bouncing around realms doing god knows what. Without him to distract her, she was able to at least get some sleep between the days. 

And now? Now it was Saturday, and Darcy could sleep in. She awoke with no alarms or cell phones going off. Darcy woke up of her own accord. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she stretched, ready to start her day of relaxation.

_***CRASH!*** _

"awwww," Darcy moaned as she rolled onto her stomach, shoving her face into the pillow with a groan. She sighed and got out of bed to inspect the damage.

Walking into the living room, Darcy was met with a smashed coffee table that was covered in black dust as was the Asgardian sitting on her couch. She wasn't even going near that until she had her coffee. Catching a very nasty smell as she walked by the damage, she frowned and amended her thought, _mayybe two cups of coffee_.

She sighed as she went to set up her coffee machine. As she was filling up her coffee pot with water, questioning some of her life choices, she heard something that caused her to freeze.

"ACHOO"

 _What?_  

Darcy turned around slowly, expecting she might have misheard. 

Another sneeze.

And then a small fire appeared on the remains of her coffee table. 

She ran over with her coffee pot and dumped it out over the fire. 

"uuuh. Are you sick or something?" Darcy asked.  

Loki got up and stood in front of her, ready to explain, "No. It is only-ACHOO."

Darcy looked around for more chaos. 

Nothing happened. "Whew. Now what were you-" No Loki. "Loki?"

Darcy looked around the room because where Loki had been, he no longer was. 

"Yes?" Came a disembodied voice where Loki used to be, causing Darcy to jump.

"je-huh. What the..?" She mumbled out, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I was merely visiting Alfheim when-ACHOO."

Aand instant Loki.

"Yeaah. You're definitely not sick." Darcy said, "Where were you just now?"

She moved to feel his forehead and face.

"As I said, I am not unwell," he said as he put his hand on her wrist. "These are merely the after effects of my interaction with the blue light el-el-elCHOO."

That time got Darcy right in the face. She stumbled backwards.

"Loki! What the hell?!" Darcy shouted .... in a masculine, seemingly British accent. 

Her eyes widened as she stared down at herself. "Loki, what the hell?" Glaring his own death glare at him.

Darcy sighed. Well, Loki sighed, in Darcy's body.

_Seriously, what the hell? It's too early for this._

"That's better," came Darcy's voice. "Now, as I was saying. I am not infirmed. Upon my visit to Alfheim, I encountered a rather playful blue light elf. He decided it would be fun to spray me with powder found in their forests, which would be fine for a normal individual. They would just get a sneeze attack, but since I, myself, am a sorcerer, it effects my magic with every sneeze."

Darcy's eyes went wide, a comical look on Loki's face. 

_Ohgodohgodohgod. What if I sneeze and blow up the building?_

Loki reached up to his face, stroking his cheeks, "Shh. It's ok, love." He tucked a piece of hair behind an ear, "The sneezing is over." Kissed her temple. "Nothing will happen." 

"Ok, ok. Good." Darcy said, still weirded out hearing Loki's voice when she spoke, "So. What do we do now?"

Loki smirked, "Well, my dear, you are in need of a shower."

Darcy gaped as Loki pulled her towards the bathroom, "What? But? Wait..Shouldn't we switch back first?"

Loki stopped in front of the bathroom door and stripped his body while he spoke, "Well, darling. Aside from being in my body," he said, lingering and dragging his fingertips across her skin as he lifted his tunic over her head. Darcy was momentarily distracted by the feel of her skin on his. It was all backwards, but the sensations were the same, "you also control my magic."

"Well, then we're boned," Darcy said.

_hehe, I got Loki to say 'boned.' Focus, Darcy!_

"I can teach you to hone my powers, enough to perform the spell to switch us back," he said as he undid the pants and slid them down... slowly.

Darcy looked down at her own face as Loki stared up at her, watching the desire in her eyes as Loki stripped his own body. 

She tried to squash the feeling of desire building inside her and looked away from Loki. For one thing, so not the time, and another thing, her brain would start trying to wrap itself around the concept of being turned on by her lover in her own body. Not to say she wasn't attractive, Darcy had plenty of self-confidence. It was just ... strange to picture her kissing herself, regardless of whether or not she was in Loki's body.

"uh, heh, Ok, well then we should get right on that," she said, making to walk back towards the living room.

Loki put his hand on he shoulder to stop her from turning. "We could," he agreed as he moved his hand from his body's shoulder, sliding it down to his pectoral, "but we really must wash this dust off of my body before we try to do anything magical again." 

"Ooh K." She said as she was pushed into the shower. 

_This is going to be a weird experience_

Darcy turned the shower on, jumping a little at the initial cold temperature. While the water warmed up, she took the bar of soap, lathered her hands up, and washed her/Loki's face. She turned around to let the water soak her whole head when she jumped again. Two hands that weren't her own (ok well, they were and they weren't), made there way from chest to torso and back, lathering up her front. The touch, combined with the hot water, was intoxicating.

"Loki," She said, intending it to sound like a reprimand only to have it laced with desire. She held her wrists to stop him, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I should think it obvious," he replied. "I'm helping you wash." He smirked as he made to grab the soap again, easily slipping her loose grasp. He twirled his hand, a gesture to have her turn around.

"I think I can wash my own, I mean, your body without your help," she said, biting her lip as Loki's hands moved from back to front.

Running his hand up and down her sides, he continued. "Yes, but who knows my body better than I?" He asked as he rubbed against her nipples, giving them a good whirl. And then wiping away the soap as he kissed her back. 

Her heart racing and bottom lip swollen from her own biting, she replied with, "True, but.."

Fingers lightly traced patterns below her abdomen, tempting to go lower, as Loki asked, "Are you not the least bit curious?" His fingers brushing the tip of his own, now stiffening, appendage. 

Darcy turned around, mouth agape, stammering as she took in her own naked body at the thought of Loki's proposal. "I.. I mean, I don't.. I haven't given it much.. and I mean, even if I... It's not like I never thought about..." Loki silenced her with a kiss. She nearly lost her balance, but stayed in place while they attacked each other's mouths.

It was a weird sensation, for sure, tasting her own lips, clutching her own body. This was definitely a new take on self-pleasuring. 

Hands were roaming everywhere and it definitely wasn't unpleasant. It seemed to stay like that for a moment, until she felt Loki grasp a certain tumescent member. Darcy gasped as he started working and moving to kiss her neck. "Loki," she gasped, her hips moving in rhythm to Loki's hand while the other kept roaming, scraping her skin with his nails.

"Darcy," he whispered against her neck, "touch me, Darcy." 

Loki's whispers and the way he moved his hands, it was almost too much to bear. Not caring who was who anymore, she gave into her desire. Darcy pushed Loki back against the wall and kissed him deeply. She then trailed to kiss his neck while her hands groped her breasts, squeezing and pinching, the way she knew her body would like.

"Ah. Darcy," Loki moaned. She moved to cover his mouth with hers. One of her hands left her breast, trailing it's way down to where she knew he wanted her to go, one finger circling. 

And then she felt the feeling of slipping and falling. The next thing she felt was Loki's mouth engulfing her, tongue and fingers entering her all at once. Darcy was shocked at the sudden shift, feeling all that she had done to herself while Loki increased that feeling with his own methods.

She couldn't bring herself to be angry at the lie, not just then. She would let him have it later. But right now she was a bit distracted by the God of Lies currently placing himself between her thighs.

* * *

After they 'showered' and then cleaned themselves, they stepped out of the bathroom, toweling themselves dry. 

Darcy, toweling her hair, looked from her towel to Loki and said, "So ...  I controlled your magic, huh?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

Loki smirked, wrapping his towel around his waist, "If that were true, your initial panic would have blown up the apartment, since my powers are closely linked to my emotions."

_I knew it!_

She threw her towel at him. 

"Don't ever. Do that. Again," Darcy exclaimed as she made her way over to her dresser, searching for clothes to wear. She watched Loki come up behind her in her vanity mirror above her dresser. 

"Which part?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "I seem to recall you enjoying our little time in the shower moments ago," he teased in her ear, tracing circles on her abdomen. 

Darcy stared open-mouthed at Loki's reflection. "You were.." She turned around to face him, "That was.. without my permission and totally new and overwhelming. I mean, sure, I enjoyed it, but ... You can't just spring that kind of stuff on a girl!"

Loki smirked at her. 

She got dressed as she continued, "The next time you decide to go gallivanting around a mystical realm filled with mischievous magical creatures, do not come here first! Go to Asgard or visit Thor. I'm sure you'd love to switch places with him, take a crack at lifting Mew-Mew."

Loki's smile grew just a bit more at her over-defensiveness. 

"As you wish," He replied with a slight bow.

"Good," she responded, huffing then raising her eyebrow at his movie reference, knowing full well it was one of her favorites and likely to soften her up.

"Now, get dressed, and I'll make us some breakfast," she said as she left the room, smirking.

Dating the God of Mischief and Lies would never cease to be interesting.


End file.
